User talk:CITRONtanker
Hello talk page, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again... Random Stuff CITRONtanker (talk) CITRONtanker (talk) 14:07, April 4, 2017 (UTC) 11:38, March 27, 2017 (UTC)}} '''CITRONtanker 8:21 AM, April 2 2017 (UTC) Running for Rollback CITRONtanker (talk) 15:55, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Zombiecrab (talk) 01:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Zombiecrab (talk) 01:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab PvZH tournament Page-keeping Zombiecrab (talk) 22:04, April 2, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab CITRONtanker (talk) 11:26, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Splatoon Yo m8, Game Theory made a vid about Inklings. I think you should watch it. Fancyplanty (talk) 01:05, April 26, 2017 (UTC) --Zombiecrab (talk) 23:35, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab --Zombiecrab (talk) 23:35, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Hello my squid friend, I have recieved your message and have accepted your challenge to prove that I'm the more superior zombie being. Confront me in my Mega-Zombot 6000 in Zombopolis, New York at Saturday, Central Time Zone. Some of my many zombies, including the bacon-caped crusader in this city, Breakfast Brainz, will prevent you to progress to my factory that houses me and my Zombot, so I suggest to bring some friends along. Failure to do so will result me and my Zombot to fly off to attack your city and cause mass destruction. It will have a invincible shield on, so don't even try to destroy it. Now, this is the end of my note. Don't fail your kind. Yours truly, Dr. Edger Zomboss (CaptainRustbolt21 (talk) 04:49, May 15, 2017 (UTC)) Flag 1. Yes, it will be on the roleplaying thread (and when the play is finished, we shall close it to prevent any further possible vandalism and derailing) 2. I will create the thread. If im late, then you create it. That is all. Dr. Zomboss (CaptainRustbolt21 (talk) 16:12, May 16, 2017 (UTC)) Attention, In my time, tomorrow is Saturday. The zombies are prepared, the Breakfast Signal is ready for activation and my Mega-Zombot 6000 is almost completely free of bugs. Once the scan is complete, I shall launch myself to Inkopolis and demolish it until there is tis, but NOTHING! The time has almost come. Who shall win: Inklings or Zombies? We are about to find out. Be prepared! -Dr. Edger Zomboss (CaptainRustbolt21 (talk) 20:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC)) The time has come, little inkling. I hope you have a bunch of friends along, because my zombies are prepared, along with the Mega-Zombot 6000! There is no possible way to defeat me now. But I can see you try! Spittin' on your corpse, Dr. Zomboss (CaptainRustbolt21 (talk) 14:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC)) Squid Sister Debacle So you are a Callie fan? I wanted to be a friend and get to know you better but... I am a Marie fan. GASP! DeathZombi (talk) 05:31, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Dearsome Jenny, I will gladly fight you through time, but putting your dear city, Inkopolis, is a fatal error. But what the heck, Inkopolis will be mine and renamed New Zombopolis. I have many zombots for you to fight, but let us start with something simple. Confront me in my Plank-walker in the year 1679, during the years of piracy. I hope you are used to swapping the poopdeck! Yo ho ho, Captain Zomboss (CaptainRustbolt21 (talk) 16:34, May 22, 2017 (UTC)) Fancyplanty (talk) 13:56, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Timezone: slighly worse than friendzone Fancyplanty (talk) 14:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ABSF (talk) 11:55, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ABSF (talk) 13:00, May 31, 2017 (UTC) P.S: I am planning to leave this wiki. ABSF (talk) 13:00, May 31, 2017 (UTC) An invitation PrincessPlasmapea010 (talk) 11:55, June 15, 2017 (UTC)